


Bound

by orphan_account



Series: The Lady in Green [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Black Panties, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Come Eating, Demons, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Forced Eye Contact, Groping, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunter Jo, Licking, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Lube, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Tongues, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wakes up in a concrete room, all she remembers are her mother's screams and a hunt gone wrong. A beautiful lady wants to make Jo feel better, but it comes with a price. <br/> </p>
<p>I seriously suck at writing summeries, sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Jo’s head pounded. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the bright lighting. She groaned in pain, she could feel the floor, but she was hanging by her arms. The rough rope rubbed against her wrists painfully.  She stood up and tugged on the ropes that held her arms up, but they wouldn’t budge. She gave up with a sigh and took in her surroundings. She was in a small, concrete room. Light came from the ceiling where naked bulbs hung on bare wires. A small tv screen glowed faintly in one corner and there was a tall, metal cabinet in the other. Jo then realized that her mother was not with her, all she remembered was running to the car after being overrun by demons on their hunt.  Jo remembered hearing her mother’s scream just as they reached the car and before she could turn and see what he mother saw she felt someone hands close around her throat. She tried to claw at the throat but there was nothing there. And then blackness.

Jo glanced around the room looking for something, anything to get her out of her bonds. Suddenly a piece of wall moved inward, a door Jo hadn’t seen opened and a woman stepped through. She was tall and elegant and moved with a graceful power. Deep green eyes flashed surrounded by thick, black lashes. Loose black curls framed her pale face, and cascaded down to her shapely hips. She walked toward a stunned Jo, her emerald green velvet dress hugging her curves and highlighting her tiny waist. The neckline plunged down, revealing her voluptuous bosom and her hips moved to and fro as she circled Jo. A slight smile passed over her ruby lips as she faced Jo.

“Hello, Jo,” she purred, her voice thick like syrup, “You’ve awaken.”

“How do you know my name?” Jo shouted, she tried to sound strong.

“I like to know a little about my playthings,” The green lady answered, turning away from Jo and walking a few paces, “And even though it was quite rude of you not to ask, I will introduce myself. I am Serafina.”

“What do you mean plaything?” Jo asked gruffly, but her voice quavered.

Serafina pulled out a knife and faced Jo, “My playthings,” she laughed.

Jo recoiled and her breathing became fast, “Don’t touch me with that,” she yelled.

Serafina laughed and walked back to Jo. She was much taller than the small blonde woman. Serafina leaned down until she was inches away from Jo’s face. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind Jo’s ear.

“You’re worried that I mean to hurt you?” she asked worriedly, she peered at Jo through her thick lashes, her piercing eyes were filled with worry.

Jo shrank away from her touch and didn’t say anything.

Serafina cupped Jo’s cheek in her hand and trailed her hand down slowly, “Well don’t worry,” she said while playing with Jo’s collarbone gently, “I don’t mean to hurt you.”

Serafina whispered the last few words into Jo’s ear and as she spoke the final word her hand cupped Jo’s small and perky breast and gave it a squeeze. Before Jo could react, Serafina’s lips collided onto Jo’s. Serafina’s hand was still kneading Jo’s breast and her other hand crept up on Jo’s back to keep her steady. Jo sealed her lips and tried to get Serafina off of her, when Serafina’s tongue forced it’s way into Jo’s mouth, flicking her tongue. Jo bit down hard and at the same time kicked Serafina’s leg. Serafina was off her in an instant, Jo screamed and tried to kick her again, when Serafina held out a hand and Jo’s legs were stuck on the floor.

“What are you?” Jo cried.

Serafina laughed and licked blood off of her lips, “It’s obvious, darling,” she crooned. She blinked and her green eyes turned black.

“You’re a demon,” Jo spat.

“Yes,” Serafina said simply, “and you’ve been a bad little plaything. I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice.”

Serafina walked over to the screen and pushed a button on the side. A keypad popped out of the side and she typed in a combination. The screen came to life and Ellen was on it.

“MOM!” Jo screamed.

Ellen was tied to a post in a wearhouse, her head was drooped, but she was obviously awake. She was covered in bloody gashes and her shredded clothes stuck to her body with what looked like a mixture of sweat and blood. A man walked toward her with a knife.

“No,” she cried weakly, “not again.”

Ellen screamed in pain as the man, or rather the demon, slowly drew the knife across her stomach.

Jo screamed and tears filled her eyes, “You monster! Leave her alone!”

“This is all your fault, Jo,” Serafina said cooly, “every time you act up, your mother gets cut. She looked pretty bad already, do you want to push your luck?”

Jo realized what was happening and she felt sick.

“No,” she whispered quietly.

“Good,” Serafina said cheerfully, and turned off the tv. She walked back over to Jo and laced her fingers through Jo’s belt loops and pulled her hips toward her own, “Now we can have some fun,” she whispered.

Serafina started to kiss down to Jo’s neck, she began to suck and bite on a bit of skin on Jo’s neck, while her hands moved down and around to Jo’s ass. She gave it a playful pinch and held on tight.

“Enjoy it, Jo, darling,” Serafina commanded.

Jo groaned in false pleasure and whispered “yes” softly. she gasped when Serafina pushed a leg in between Jo’s legs and started to rub Jo’s crotch on her leg.

“I’m gonna make you nice and wet for me, dear,” Serafina breathed, releasing Jo’s skin from her mouth.

Serafina’s mouth then collided with Jo’s. Her tongue forced entry again, but this time Jo played along; flicking Serafina’s tongue and groaning into her mouth. She tried not to think about it, but the friction in between her legs felt good and the groans started to almost be real.

Serafina circled around so she was behind Jo and grasped her breasts quickly before stroking her waist and stroking the bit of exposed skin above her jeans. Jo rested against Serafina completely and her head tilted to give Serafina access to the neglected side of her neck. Serafina took the opportunity to give Jo matching hickeys on both sides, Jo groaned out encouragements to Serafina. The demon’s long fingers played along the inside of the waistband of Jo’s jeans and eventually undid the button and slid the zipper down. Serafina’s hands hugged Jo’s slender hips as she pushed the jeans down. She released Jo’s neck and knelt behind her. She pulled the jeans completely off of her legs and started to nibble and lick Jo’s inner thighs. Jo’s legs became weak as Serafina nibbled the sensitive skin and then licked the sting away.

“Black panties?” Serafina crooned in delight, “Just for me.”

As soon as she finished praising her, she reached Jo’s pussy, an incredibly wet pussy. Serafina mouthed pusssy over the panties and Jo’s legs gave out, she started to cry out as a wave of pleasure hit her, but she stopped herself. What was she doing? How could she be enjoying this?

Serafina stopped her mouth and stood up, she circled around to face Jo.

“Why did you stop?” Serafina asked sternly.

“I can’t do this,” Jo cried.

“You can and you will,” Serafina said icily, “We were almost done, and now I need to punish you.”

Serafina walked over and typed in a combination, Ellen appeared on the screen again and this time, the demon drew his knife down her side. Jo watched in horror as blood spilled from the gashes in her mother.

Serafina turned off the tv once more, “I’m not finished yet,” she said seductively.

A knife appeared in her hand and she stalked back over to Jo, who was clad in only a tank top and black panties. Serafina gently traced the knife's blade around Jo collar bones and toyed with the straps of her bra, then in a sudden motion, she sliced through the front of Jo’s top, exposing the simple gray bra underneath. Serafina made quick work of cutting the rest the the shirt off of Jo. She stood back and admired her work, Jo stood there, legs quaking and breathing heavy, in soaking black panties and a gray bra. Her blonde hair was tousled and covered her face, a small trail of blood trickled down her bare torso where Serafina’s knife had come ripping through her shirt. She felt exposed and afraid, but she couldn’t squash the feeling of need in her gut. Serafina walked forward and wordlessly removed Jo’s bra, her knife cutting through the straps like butter. Jo gasped as the cold air hit her exposed breasts, her small, pink nipples hardened instantaneously. Serafina pushed Jo’s hair out of the way of her breast and rubbed one of her nipples lightly, Jo bit her lip and then gasped in pleasure. Serafina chuckled and then knelt before Jo, she licked a long strip from just below her breasts to her navel. She continued to lick her stomach, lapping up the blood as she did.

Serafina tugged on the waistband of Jo’s underwear, “Time to finish your punishment,” she said silkily before she ripped the panties off, revealing a small patch of wet, coarse hair, and roughly shoved three fingers up into Jo. Jo cried out in a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise and her legs gave way so that she was being held up only by the ropes. Serafina stood up and walked behind Jo, keeping her fingers inside of her, teasing Jo’s clit with her thumb. Serafina raised the other hand in the air and brought it down hard on Jo’s ass. Jo cried out and tears filled her eyes, Serafina brought her hand down again, and again, and again, with no breaks or soothing. Jo had tears falling from her eyes now and her legs were even more limp, the overwhelming mixture of the pain from the spanking and the pleasure of Serafina’s fingers still inside of her, was just too much. Serafina rubbed and licked Jo’s stinging ass before landing one final spank and coming around to face her and pulling her fingers out. Jo looked at Serafina pleadingly, tears streaming down her face and wetness in between her legs. Serafina made steady eye contact with Jo and seductively sucked her fingers off, she held out a finger to Jo, “Open,” she commanded. Jo did as she was told and Serafina shoved the finger in her mouth, Jo sucked it tasting herself on it while maintaining eye contact.

“Good girl,” Serafina said clucking Jo’s chin.

Jo grunted in annoyance.

Serafina stepped away from Jo, “That’s not disobedience I hear is it?” she asked, “Do you want a punishment again, darling?”

“No, no, no,” Jo cried, instantly regretting her annoyance “Please no.”

“Good, I have other plans for your body right now anyway,” said Serafina, her eyes roamed up and down Jo’s body and finally landed on her breasts.

Serafina cupped a breast in each hand, squeezing them them and rubbing her thumb over the nipples. They hardened even more, this delighted Serafina and she released one breast with one last squeeze and payed all of her attention on the other. She rolled the pink nipple in between her fingers and then sucked on it. Waves of pleasure washed through Jo’s body, she moaned and rolled her hips, come dripped down her pale little legs.

Serafina stopped playing with Jo’s nipples and licked Jo’s lips before kissing her gently.

“I’ve seen and felt so much of you, I feel as though you need to repay the favor, darling,” Serafina said, winking at Jo before taking a step back. She pushed the shoulders of her emerald dress off and stepped out of it. Jo gasped slightly, the woman before her was beautiful. Her curls cascaded around her and moved around her like silk, she was completely naked under her dress. She had perky, but large breasts that moved when she walked. Her pussy was covered with black coarse hair and come dripped on her legs. She stepped out of her high heels and pressed herself against Jo. She was nearly a head taller than Jo, even without the heels so her breasts surrounded Jo’s face as Serafina held her there.  

“Obey me,” Serafina whispered, and then she snapped her fingers and Jo’s left hand was free from the ropes.

Serafina grabbed her hand in an instant and placed it on her own breast.

“Feel me, Joanna,” Serafina whispered into Jo’s ear.

Jo had inexperienced hand cupped Serafina’s breast gently, she gave it a squeeze and rubbed her index finger over the nipple hesitantly. Gaining confidence, she kneaded the demons breast and drew her tongue over Serafina’s nipple.

“Suck, my darling,” Serafina breathed.

Jo sucked on Serafina’s nipples and rolled them in between her fingers. Serafina snapped her fingers again and Jo’s other arm was released, this one Serafina moved to her own pussy. Serafina moaned as Jo hesitantly pushed a finger inside of her, and then another. She twisted them around rubbing the inner walls of Serafina’s pussy.

Serafina rode Jo’s fingers, grinding into them, the wetness between her legs growing. She grabbed Jo’s hair in her hand and yanked it hard, her other hand keeping Jo firmly on her breast to muffle Jo’s scream. Serafina then pushed Jo away from her bosom and out of her pussy. Jo stood there staring at her not knowing what would happen to her next. Serafina let Jo stand there as she circled her a few times, deciding what to do next, before pushing her down to the floor. Jo’s naked body made hard contact with the cold concrete and she cried out in shock and pain. Serafina snapped her fingers, and suddenly the floor was a lush red carpet.

“Hands and knees,” Serafina snapped, “Now.”

Jo hastily got on her hands and knees and waited for Serafina to do something. She could no longer see her and could only just hear her breathing. Suddenly she felt fingers on her lower spine, they traced the bumps of her vertebrae and followed the trail down to the small of her back. Jo sucked in her breath as she realized what Serafina had planned. Serafina kneeled behind Jo and spread her cheeks open, revealing a tight little hole. Jo whimpered at her touch.

“No,” Serafina said calmly, “no whining. You must stand there and take it and enjoy it, my little slut.”

Serafina shoved a finger into Jo’s hole. Jo bit her tongue to hold back and scream and tears filled her eyes. With no lubrication at all, Serafina started working another finger into Jo. Tears flowed freely from Jo’s eyes and she felt as though she would be torn in half.

“Enjoy it, my little darling,” Serafina crooned, twisting her fingers around, “I know that you’ll be a good little slut for me.”

Jo answered with a groan that sounded more like pain than pleasure.

“You can do better than that,” Serafina said sharply, before reaching up and snatching one of Jo’s breasts in her hand and roughly kneading it.

“Oh, yes,” Jo moaned, “more.”

“Good girl,” Serafina said.

She bent her head down and stuck her tongue into Jo’s hole along with her fingers. Jo jumped at the sudden warmth and wetness, but instead of whimpering, she moaned and rocked back and forth. Serafina scissored her fingers inside of Jo, widening her hole. The pain was barely bearable for Jo, but she tried to focus on the pleasure Serafina’s hand on her breast was giving her.

Serafina pulled her fingers out and with a final lick, her tongue as well. She grabbed the smaller woman’s shoulders and pulled her up so she was kneeling in front of Serafina. Serafina clasped one of Jo’s arms and held it out, she snapped her fingers with other hand and the rope was tied around Jo’s wrist again. This time though, she was pulled a bit backwards. Serafina quickly did the same with Jo’s other arm. Jo was on her knees, her body forming an acute angle. Serafinas went around to face Jo and sat on her lap, straddling her and making her legs fold and her arms extend painfully.

“Are you having fun?” Serafina asked slowly starting to rub her pussy against Jo, “my little slut.”

She punctuated her words with a quick squeeze of Jo’s breasts.

“Yes,” Jo breathed, puffing out her chest wanting Serafina to touch her again, “Touch me, Sera, I want your hands all over me, it feels so good.”

Jo moaned as Serafina moved her hips faster over Jo and rolled a nipple in between her fingers.

“I know, darling,” Serafina whispered into Jo’s ear.

Jo had tried to not succumb, but she craved Serafina’s touch. She had never felt anything this good before, it was worth all the pain and tears, she just wanted more. She buried her face in Serafina's neck hungrily traveling down to her breasts. She licked and nibbled every bit and Serafina moaned and praised her “little slut” for doing such a good job.

Serafina pulled away from Jo and got off of her. She walked to a corner of the room where there was a cabinet, she walked slowly and she let her hips sway. From the ground, arms tied to either side of the wall, Jo stared at her, watching her hips and ass sway and move, she could feel the wetness between her legs grow. Serafina pulled a shiny piece of black ribbon out of the cabinet, she turned around walked back to Jo, taking her time. This time, Jo could see her full breasts move and bounce with each step, all she wanted to do was suck on those perfect nipples. Serafina reached Jo and was nearly on top of her. Serafina’s pussy was right above Jo’s mouth, Jo used her legs that she was sitting on to get her closer. Her mouth closed around a mess of hair and come, she pushed her tongue up into Serafina’s folds.

Serafina gasped and then started to moan and rock her hips back and forth. She grabbed the back of Jo’s head and pressed Jo’s face into her pussy. She held it there as Jo’s tongue darted in and out and all around her vaginal walls. Jo flicked Serafina’s clit with her tongue and then ventured deeper.

“Jo,” Serafina gasped, her legs were quaking and her hand was completely entangled in Jo’s hair, “Stop, I’m going to come soon if you don’t.”

Serafina pulled Jo away from her pussy by her hair, Jo leaned forward in an attempt to lap up the wetness dripping down Serafina’s legs.

“No,” Serafina said, she sat down hard on Jo and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Jo felt Serafina’s wet coarse hair against her stomach, she rolled her hips to provide friction for Serafina, but Serafina grabbed her hips to stop their movement. Serafina then took the piece of ribbon and put it over Jo’s eyes, tying it tightly behind her head. With Jo now blinded, Serafina trailed her fingers lightly from Jo’s face, to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, and lastly to her hips. She gave them a tight squeeze and rolled her hips, creating friction between her pussy and Jo’s stomach. Before she could come though, she got off of Jo.

“Serafina,” Jo whimpered needily, she squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. She was close.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her leg, Serafina took her leg and stretched it to it’s full length, she quickly stretched out the other one, licking and kissing and biting both. Now Jo’s ass was hovering over the ground, being held up by only her bound arms. She couldn’t feel Serafina near her, or even hear her moving around. Without warning, there were two hands on her breasts, they massaged them gently and started to roll her nipples. Without her sight, Jo’s other senses were heightened and she moaned and bucked her hips up and down.

“Yes, yes,” Jo cried, “I need you inside me again.”

“My needy little slut,” Serafina laughed.

Her hands stopped their kneading and nothing was touching Jo, who was a writhing mess of wetness and need. Jo waited for something to happen, she wanted to touch herself to relieve so of the pressure, but her hands were still bound. Then she felt a body behind her, it was Serafina. She bucked her hips and felt her ass rubbing against Serafina’s coarse, wet hair. Serafina wrapped her arms around Jo’s waist and pulled her down unto herself. Jo continued bucking her hips on a moaning Serafina, she felt Serafina’s breasts behind her shoulder neck and head. Jo twisted her neck around and blindly licked a breast, she nibbled and then licked and was rewarded with louder moans and praise from Serafina. Serafina then cupped Jo’s breast with one hand, lightly grazing her hardened nipple with her finger and brought the other hand down in between Jo’s legs. She slid a finger up through the folds, Jo groaned and rolled her hips faster, grinding against Serafina and riding her finger. Serafina added another finger, twisting them around inside of Jo, her thumb gently rubbed against her clit.

“Seraf-I’m close,” Jo moaned, her arms and legs were shaking from pleasure, “I’m going to come.”

“Wait for me,” Serafina said, she removed her hand from Jo’s breast and brought it down to her dripping wet pussy. She slid her finger is easily and mirrored her hand inside of Jo.

“Now,” she said, rolling her hips against Jo’s ass.

Jo came hard and fast, she could feel a warm spreading all over her ass from Serafina’s come. Waves of pleasure washed over her and rocked back and forth on Serafina’s finger, grinding on Serafina’s pussy and riding her orgasm out.

“YES!” She cried over and over.

Serafina moaned with pleasure as she felt Jo come over her fingers and hand, “My little slut,” she whimpered in Jo’s ear.

When they finished their orgasms, Serafina withdrew her fingers from both pussies, instead of licking herself off, she untied Jo’s blindfold and got out from underneath her. Sh moved over to Jo’s side and rested her head on Jo’s lap. Serafina nudged Jo’s legs open and lapped up the come on her inner thigh.

“Did you enjoy that, darling,” Serafina asked.

Jo knew that she did have to lie anymore, “I loved it,” she breathed, leaning forward to kiss Serafina.

Serafina met her in the middle with a passionate kiss, Jo opened her mouth letting Serafina’s tongue come crashing in. She could taste herself of Serafina. The kiss deepened and without breaking it, Serafina got back and Jo’s lap. Jo’s arms strained over the added weight, since her ass was still hanging in the air, but it was worth it to have a kiss like this one. Serafina wrapped her hands in Jo’s hair, wiping the juices of of her fingers. She pulled Jo closer to herself, then her hand landed Jo’s ass with a light blow and then squeezed it hard, massaging it with her hand. Serafina used her other hand to latch on to Jo’s breast, she kneaded it roughly, as she bit Jo’s lip.

Jo moaned into Serafina’s mouth, “Love you so much.”

Serafina smiled and pulled her hands away from Jo’s ass and breast. She started to grind on Jo again, “I have a surprise,” she whispered into her ear.

Jo wait in anticipation as she watched Serafina’s seductive form cross the room again, but this time to the tv screen. Serafina punched in a code and the tv turned on.

Ellen was still there, tied up. She looked as though she had passed out a long while ago.

“Watch this,” Serafina said.

The demon from before walked up to Ellen and drove the knife straight through her heart. He continued stabbing her stomach and chest with the knife.

The world seemed to stop for Jo, her mother was gone, dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had never been a rollercoaster of emotions until now. Hatred filled her like never before, but she couldn’t stop the tears the formed in her eyes.

“I HATE YOU!” she cried to Seafina, “I did everything you asked, how could you.”

The tears ran freely down her face.

“Easily, darling,” Serafina said quickly walking back over to her, she licked a tear from Jo’s cheek.

“Get off me!” Jo screamed, “Don’t touch me!”

“That’s not your choice, darling,” Serafina said, she sat down and Jo’s lap again, hard.

Jo’s arms screamed from the pain of suddenly having to carry more than double her weight.

“No,” Jo cried, she tried to kick her legs and turn her head away, but Serafina simply laughed and with a wave of her hand Jo couldn’t move anymore.

Serafina reached a hand up to Jo’s cheek, she leaned forward and kissed her tenderly in a lingering kiss. Then she trailed down Jo’s neck and down to her breast. She rolled her nipples in between her fingers and sucked on them. Jo wasn’t making any noise besides the occasional sniffle.

“Enjoy it,” Serafina said, in between nippled, “You’re my little slut, remember?”

Jo still didn’t say anything.

Serafina stopped her sucking, but planted her hands firmly on Jo’s breasts, she made direct eye contact with Jo and realized that Jo wasn’t going to moan without some incentive. Serafina let go of one breast and brought her hand down as hard as she could on Jo’s ass. She did it again and again, she lost count of how many times her hand came down onto Jo’s perky little ass, which was now a flaming red. Tears fell down Jo’s cheek and Serafina smiled.

“Think we’ve learned our lesson, right?,” Serafina asked Jo.

Jo nodded weakly. Serafina then went to work again, she lapped up the tears from Jo’s face and worked her way down to Jo’s breasts again. She was rewarded with groans and praises from Jo. Serafina slid backward so her knees were on either side of Jo’s knees, she pulled up Jo’s legs and opened them.

“Gotta clean up my mess,” She said spreading Jo even further, “Right, darling?”

Jo nodded and began to roll her hips toward Serafina, she just wanted the demon to stop. It felt so good, but she hated every minute of it.

Serafina brought her mouth close the Jo’s soaked pussy. She started with little licks and grew into long ones. She licked deep inside Jo’s pussy, lapping up every drop of come. Jo moaned and writhed on top of her.

“Clean me up,” she whimpered as Serafina’s tongue snaked in and out of her sensitive pussy.

Serafina finished licking her come up and traced her way back to Jo’s lips.

“Your turn,” she breathed into her.

Serafina stood up and moved her soaked pussy onto Jo’s mouth. Jo didn’t do anything, so Serafina just held her against her pussy and grinded on her face.

“Lick every last drop up,” Serafina said sharply.

Jo opened her mouth and pushed her tongue up into Serafina’s pussy, licking all around, she licked outside and trailed down to her inner thighs, she got carried away and nibbled slightly. The already moaning Serafina made it known that she enjoyed that.

After Jo had swallowed every drop of Serafina’s come, Serafina stood and then snapped her fingers and Jo’s arms were suddenly jerked to their original place. Jo quickly got her footing and stood, facing Serafina. Her arms ached from the jerk of the ropes. Serafina stalked towards her and placed her hands on her waist. She kissed her and lifted her up.

“Wrap your legs around me, darling,” Serafina breathed into her mouth.

Jo complied and Serafina grabbed onto her ass to support her, massaging it firmly in her hand, and pinching it hard with her fingers. Serafina used her other hand to knead Jo’s breast. Jo rocked her hips back and forth, deepening the kiss. She didn’t want to love Serafina’s touch as much as she did.

Serafina broke free from Jo’s hungry lips and released her breast and ass. Her eyes still roamed over Jo’s body, wanting more. Jo puffed out her chest and tightened her wrapped legs around Serafina, she rolled her hips forcefully. Serafina grabbed her upper thighs and pushed her legs down from around her waist. She walked over to her shoes and slid them back on, and then she slid her emerald green dress over her head. Jo watch her dress in a trance, she wanted this woman to be naked beside her, always with her, make her feel amazing again.

“Don’t go,” Jo whimpered, “I need you, no one has ever made me feel so good.”

Serafina smiled and walked back over to Jo. She placed a hand on her cheek and Jo leaned into it.

“Poor little, Jo,” she said coldly, “You’re so desperate for me, I raped you and had your mother killed, but still, you’ll always be my little slut, won’t you?”

Jo’s eyes stung with tears at the cold words, but she couldn’t deny it, “Yes,” she whispered.

“Say it.”

“I will always be your little slut,” Jo cried, she lifted a leg up to try and wrap it around Serafina, but Serafina pushed it down.

“Maybe another time,” Serafina whispered to Jo, “I might bring a friend.”

With her final words she kissed Jo and held her ass. Jo tried to deepen the kiss and get closer, but Serafina wouldn’t let her. Serafina broke the kiss and gave her breasts one final squeeze and slowly walked out of the room. Jo was left hanging, naked and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first rape and f/f fic. I hope you enjoyed it comment below with charcters that you would like the lady in green to play with next (it doesn't have to be rape, it could be consensual)


End file.
